Shall We Dance
by TbsRuleTheTracks
Summary: A young drow runs into Drizzt Do'Urden one night, the night that he is attacked by Masoj and decided to leave Menzoberrazan forever with Guenhywver. She leaves and they travel together, and she slowly falls in love with him. Will it end in disaster?
1. One Like Me?

I wander around Menzoberranzan, thinking. I sighed. I looked around, then turned and headed to my ''home'', a pile of rocks. It came into sight and I froze. Someone was sitting on it. They had their back to me, so I walked up silently and slowly. Suddenly, they jumped up and spun around. I froze. His lavender eyes stared out at me, his hands on his scimitars hilts. Then he seemed to notice I was a female, for he bowed. I narrowed my eyes. "Please don't bow." I said exaspiratidly. He looked up at me in surprise as he straightened.

"Greetings." He said politly. He still seemed nervous. I just smiled.

"Greetings. What brings you here?" I asked, walking around to the bottom, to a little cave created by the boulders.

"Just my thoughts and need to be alone." He said. Then he quickly added, "But I can leave if you wish." I rolled my eyes, gathering my things into a pack. I checked my robes belt, making sure my smicitars were still in place. They were.

"You're fine. I just came to gather my things anyways." I said calmly, putting my pack on and walking out from under the pile. He looked at me in surprise. I went back up to the top then laid down on my stomach, reaching down into a crevice between rocks. I pulled out some food and wine skins, then added them to my pack.

"A female renegade?" He said in surprise. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"A female renegade that hates the Underdark and way of the drow, so she's leaving." I said calmly, standing striaght. He looked at me in surprise, then cocked his head.

"Never thought I'd hear of, or meet, a female drow with opinions like mine." He muttered. I cocked a head. He looked up and smiled. "By the way, I'm Drizzt Do'Urden." He said, smiling. I smiled also.

"Triga. Well met, Drizzt." I said. He cocked his head again.

"What house are you?" He asked after a moment. I smiled.

"None, for I have forsaken it." I replied calmly.

"Well met, then, Triga." He replied. I merely smiled, then turned my head to look once more upon the city of drow. I sighed, turning back to face Drizzt. Then it dawned on me what he had said earlier. _Never thought I'd hear of, or meet, a female drow with opinions like mine_. I looked over at him.

"You hate the drow as well?" I said, raising an eyebrow. That was unexpected. He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"My views of the world and the drow's are very, very different." He said. I nodded.

"Mine as well." I said. I suddenly smiled at him. "Were you coming here to think about that, and about leaving the city?" I said, smirking. He looked at me, surprised. Then he nodded slowly. I smiled. "Well, then, all I can say is we have much in common, and follow your heart." I said. He looked at me, then smiled.

"I'm trying. My heart tells me to leave, but how?" He said after a moment. I shrugged.

"That's something you'll have to figure out. All I know is, I'm not staying in the Underdark at all. I'm heading for the surface once I'm free of this damned city." I said. He seemed surprised.

"The surface?" He asked, shocked. I nodded. "Wow. Why the surface?"

"Because that's the only place I'll be free, I believe. At least, free of the dark elf race, though surely not of the reputation of the drow." I said, almost saddly. He seemed surprised by the tone.

"You do not want to go." He guessed, tone sounding soothing. I looked at him and laughed.

"Oh I want to go. Just..." I said, looking away. He cocked his head, noticing me sigh and look back at Menzoberranzan, then back to him.

"You do not wish to go alone." He stated calmly. I looked at him in surprise, then sighed and nodded. He chuckled. "I do not blame you." He said. "For the surface is sure to despise any drow." He added, almost saddly. I nodded.

"Yes. But if it is a price to pay for freedom, then so be it. I would rather face discrimination among the surface dwellers than serve Lloth here." I said determindly, mainly to steel my own nerves once more. He smiled and nodded, almost approvingly. I raised an eybrow, then shook my head to clear my thoughts. "No matter. I shall not be leaving out for a couple of more days anyways. I must consider the best way to leave without running into patrols." I said, putting my pack into the crevice I had pulled food out of. I straightened up and stared at my arm in surprise. A spider was crawling lazily on it. I growled and shook it to the ground, then stepped on it, killing it. In Menzoberranzan, it meant severe punishment to kill a spider, but I didn't care. Drizzt chuckled and I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He just smiled and shook his head in amusement. I watched him for a moment, then shrugged. I looked to Narbondel, the stone pillar that served as Menzoberranzan's clock. I noticed the heat-light was only a sliver at the base of the stone pillar.

"It is late." Drizzt said, following my gaze. I nodded, looking from Narbondel to the open spaces in Menzoberranzan.

"A fitting time to think of whatever is upon your mind." I said calmly, mind already begginning to drift. I sighed and looked over at Drizzt, then smiled. "But, you may stay if you wish. I do not mind. I will be in my enclove anyways." I said, smiling. I leapt down, landing lightly and silently upon the stone floor, and the sat down. A flicker of heat off to my left caught my attention, and when I looked over, I saw Drizzt walking off. I raised an eyebrow, then I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen to him, I watched him, walking lost in thought, leave the city and enter a high corridor, ten paces wide and with broken walls lined with rubble and crossed by many ledges. I levitated up to a ledge, watching him. I saw the cave fisher about the time Drizzt began getting pulled up. I drew my smcitars and leapt across the small gap of the ledges, barely landing on the balls of my feet on the edge of the ledge.

Drizzt was about half-way up and had spun to face the wall and the fisher. The fisher still hadn't noticed me. I was as close to the ledge that the cave fisher was on as I could hope to be without it being to late. I suddenly heard a growl and spun around, only to see a large black cat bounding over. I watched the battle between the cat, the cave fisher, and Drizzt, not wanting to be caught up in that and accidently step in the way of those two deadly scmitars.

When they had killed the fisher, I saw Drizzt go to the giant cat. but with each he took towards it, the great cat backed up, growling. "What is the matter, my friend?" I heard Drizzt ask the cat, dropping to one knee. "Do you not recognize me? How often we have fought together!" I watched tensly as the cat crouched, preparing to leap. I wondered why Drizzt had not drawn his scmitars in defense. Suddenly, he bluntly said, "Masoj sent you to kill me." I blinked, then snarled quietly. I had a personal vendetta against that drow. The cat seemed to relax slightly. "You saved me, Guenhwyvar/ You resisted the command." Ah, so this was the mighty Guenhwyvar. I heard the cat growl slightly in what sounded like a protest.

"You could hve let the cave fisher do the deed for you," Drizzt retorted. "but you did not! You charged in and save my life! Fight the urges, Guenhwyvar! Remember me as your friend, a better companion than Masoj Hun'ett could ever be!"

I watched the cat back up another step. I stood straight, tense. I slowly walked closer, silent as a shadow. The cats ears came up off its head. "Masoj claims ownership. I claim friendship. I am your friend, Guenhwyvar, and I'll not fight against you." My jaw dropped when he leapt forwards, arms out unthreatingly, his chest and face unprotected. "Even at the cost of my own life!" He said. I tensed. a scmictar in my hand. The cat, however, did not pounce. Rather, it playfully attacked him, mock biting and slapping him.

I smiled slightly, realizing now that he was in no danger, and disappeared to my enclove. I sat on the rock and then heard a voice say "Well, what are you doing out so late?" I spun around, hands flashing to my smictar hilts, then froze when I saw Masoj Hun'ett standing there, a wand in his hand and aimed at me. I slowly took my hands from the hilts, glaring at him.

"So, did my cat get the Do'Urden?" He demanded, and I scowled, crossing my arms.

"How would I know, Masoj? I want nothing to do with you, your cat, or a Do'Urden." I said calmly. He growled.

"Then why did you follow Drizzt?" He demanded, smirking when I went blank.

"Uh-" Then I spotted Guenhywvar, and so did Masoj, because he spun from me, putting his wand away.

"Is it done? Drizzt Do'Urden is dead?" He said. I spun to look at Guenhywvar.

"Hardly." A voice said from the shadows, appearing behind the cat.

"What is this, Guenhywvar?" Masoj demanded. "Do as I bid you! Kill him now!" The cat looked at him, then laid down at Drizzts feet.

"You admit your attempt on my life?" Drizzt said. His hands were resting on his hilts, and I was standing a few feet from the Hun'ett. "I understand that Do'Urden and Hun'ett are to battle."

"How did you know?" Masoj demanded angrily.

"I know much, but care little. House Hun'ett wishes to wage war with my family. For what reason, I cannot guess."

"For the vengeance of House DeVir!" Came a reply from a different direction. I turned my head, and saw another drow wizard standing there, looking down on Drizzt. I knew why a smile had over Masoj's face. The odds had changed. Drizzt turned to look at the new arriver while I looked at Masoj. He seemed to have forgotten I was here. While Drizzt was facing and talking to the drow above him, Masoj cast a magic image of himself and retreated about thirty feet. I watched as the cat attacked the wizard above Drizzt, then Drizzt attacked the magical image, but I was already mere feet of Masoj. He was desperatly trying to cast another spell, but I quickly cut that attempt off by slicing at him, though he jumped back and dodged.

I had my smcitar in my hand and slashed at him. He had drawn his sword and parried it, but then I sensed Drizzt beside me and ducked as one of his swings slashed for Masojs head and carried on, then watched as he spun its momentum and slashed backwards. I cut my smcitar at Masojs gut as he ducked Drizzts attack. He tried to step back, but my blade caught him in the stomach. Soon, between Drizzt and I, mainly Drizzt, he was dead, and the wizard, Alton, was soon dead also.

"You are a master of your smcitars, Drizzt." I commented as I cleaned my blade. He chuckled quietly.

"You seem to be very good at yours also." I smiled, but shrugged. "So, why did you help me dispatch Masoj?" He asked, curiousty in his tone. I shrugged again.

"He had many enemies that he knew not, I included." I said calmly, sliding my smictar into its sheath.

"What did he do?" Drizzt asked, looking at me. I looked into his lavender eyes, then slowly started walking towards my enclove, gesturing for him to follow.

"When I was young, my mother, the matron mother of our house, decided that, though I was the youngest, I would be the next Matron. Even at a young age, I did not agree with the ways of our people, and when I reached the proper age for schooling, my mother had me trained for being a Matron Mother. I hated it. I never let it show that I did not worship Lloth, though my mother suspected. She called on Masoj Hun'ett to teach me what happens to a drow unfaithful to Lloth." I shuddered slightly at this point. "I was sent to the Hun'ett household to observe their way of teaching a lesson about unfaithfulness, and told that that would happen to me also, though no one in our house ever had to be taught.

"I watched them torture and kill a fellow drow, one of my friends, who was to become the next Hun'ett mage, but had been found unfaithful to Lloth. When they finished, the Matron of the Hun'ett household had demanded that if any knew of another unfaithful person to bring them forth, and Masoj called out my name and dragged me to the platform. They were about to tie me down, but I called out my Matron Mother's name, and Matron Hun'ett, I knew not her name, called for them to halt and sent me home without an escort. A few days later, House Hun'ett was destroyed by your family. Saved our house a great deal of trouble, but I also envied the chance to kill him.

"Just now, when I saw his cat and then he, I knew I must kill him, or at least have a part of his death. I may not follow the drow way of life, but I would not allow him to live after almost killing me." By now we were standing on the rock above my home enclove, and I was staring toward Narbondel.

"I am... Sorry, about what he done to you." Drizzt said after a few moments. I sighed, but shrugged.

"It done and over, and he is dead. That was the main reason I could not leave yet. Now, as soon as I know the way is clear, I will leave." I said calmly, almost coldly. He looked at me.

"How will you know it is clear?" I smiled slightly, gesturing to the far edge of the cavern that we could see. A patrol was entering the city. I looked at him.

"They just arrived." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you going straight to the surface?" I nodded, laying flat on my stomach and grabbing my pack out of a crevice.

"Yes. I have searched the Underdark with magic that I discovered, and know the route. I will bypass any other cities, and fight when needed, but mainly travel as rapidly as possible." I sat up, then stood, and looked at him. "If you plan on escaping the drow, I would suggest you have an incredible sense of where you are going, or you will come across many unfriendly creatures that do not get to feed often." I said, looking towards where the patrol that had just arrived had entered.

"Ya. Ran into many of those creatures on patrol..." He said quietly. I looked at him then sighed.

"Fare well, Drizzt. May your heart guide you." I said. He looked at me.

"You are leaving right now?" I nodded. "Then fare well, and may you find peace." I nodded gently.

"I hope so." I said quietly before turning to walk off, towards the outside Underdark, and my bleak but hopeful future.


	2. What Will Happen To Us?

A few years after leaving Menzoberranzan, I was walking silently through the Underdark's tunnels, hunting one of the creatures. It had taken my pack, and I was determined to get it back. My red, heat-seeing eyes flashed as I caught the scent of the creature. I looked around and, though I couldn't see him, I knew Drizzt was near. I looked back ahead of me. I rounded a corner silently, carefully. The creature was another fisher cat, and it was trying to get some meat out of my pack. I silently drew my blade, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head at where I knew Drizzt was standing. I could see a faint shade of red move and realized he was bringing Guenhywver. I smiled and silently sheathed my sword as Guen appeared.

Drizzt whispered something to the cat and it went to the fishercat. I shook my head and looked at Drizzt. He smiled and shrugged. "It was almost time to call her here anyways." He said. I smiled and nodded. She did like helping with the Underdark's creatures. A few minutes later I looked at Guenhywver was carrying the pack in her mouth. She dropped it beside me. I smiled and stroked her head.

"Thank you Guen." I said, smiling. Drizzt chuckled and stroked her head also. I smiled. We started out, back to where we stayed. It was a cavern, with two levels. There was a glow emanating from some odd mushrooms. We shared the cavern with the funguspeople, and they stayed to the upper level. We were allowed to stay on the lower level, and they and we kept to ourselves. When we got there I went immediately to the small cove we slept in and kept our stuff. I took my things out of my pack and hid them and then returned to the grove and sat on a short mushroom, watching Drizzt and Guenhywver play.

"Come join!" I heard Drizzt call. I laughed and shook my head.

"No way, Drizzt." I called back, laughing. I dodged Guen when she ran over and tried to jump on me. I hid behind a large mushroom, and ended up backed against the mushrooms stalk going in circles to avoid Drizzt. I was laughing though, as was he. I stumbled away, dizzy, and tried to run but he caught me. I laughed and tried to get loose. "Drizzt!" I said, laughing to hard to do much. He smiled.

"Caught ya." I laughed again.

"I noticed." I said. I pulled loose and hid again, and then heard some faint footsteps. I spun around and froze. In the entrance to the cavern's lower level, our lower level, were three drow. I blinked then growled slowly. I felt a calming hand on my shoulder and looked at Drizzt. His touch was calm, but his face was tense. I looked at the drow, who appeared to just be standing there, staring at us. I sort of stepped back, to force myself not to attack them.

"Well, if it isn't our renegade brother." One of them said. I looked at Drizzt, who sighed.

"What do you want, Briza?" He asked, stepping in front. I looked at him then at them. The female who had spoken smirked.

"Just wanted to find our beloved brother and bring him back to Matron Malice for punishment." She said in a fake sweet voice. I snarled, but stayed out of the conversation for now. She seemed to notice me for the first time and blinked, then laughed. "What's the matter priestess? Why are you cowering behind him?" I snarled.

"Don't bring her into this, Briza." Drizzt, said, growling at her, and his hands on his scimitar hilts. She laughed.

"Ah, I see. You love her do you not, Drizzt? And took her when you left and convinced her to join you as a renegade." I snarled.

"He did nothing to cause me to live out here as a renegade. I was going to anyways." I said, growling, my hands on my weapons also. She smirked, and then looked back at Drizzt.

"No matter. I suppose we will take you both." I had realized early on that the two males were his brothers. Suddenly, a ball of darkness dropped over Drizzt and I, and I froze, then heard faint tell-tell signs of his brothers coming, and stepped back out of the darkness, hidden by it but able to see. I looked around and then saw Drizzt already fighting Briza. About the time I took a step to the side, one of the brothers emerged; looking bewildered, then shocked, and then he saw me and growled, charging with his broadsword and long sword drawn. I drew my scimitars and blocked his broadsword, stepping to the side to avoid the long sword. I slashed at his stomach, which made him jump back and give me a second to get my feet steady. Then, I saw the other emerge.

I growled and blocked the attacks from the first, then the second one joined in, so I had to resort to using one scimitar to block each, which did not give me many chances to go on the offense.

Soon, my back was against a large mushroom, and I was working almost desperately to block the attacks of both. I noticed Drizzt and Briza had stopped dueling, and realized she had done something that made his body lock up and him unable to fight, and could see her casting another spell as I fought the two brothers. Suddenly, I felt my arms and legs began to feel heavier, and my blocks slowed. She yelled something and they stopped, and my arms dropped as I began to realize I couldn't move either. As she walked over, she said something to the larger, obviously older brother, but I couldn't understand it because not only could I not move, I couldn't concentrate. I saw the other walk over to Drizzt and tie his arms together behind his back as the older approached and did the same to mine. And, not only did he tie my arms behind me, he gagged me so when this wore off I wouldn't be able to speak and, therefore, cast spells.

Several days later, Briza walked over and crouched in front of me. Drizzt was nearby, but was sleeping. I had been unable to since the battle in the cavern. She smirked. "We're almost back to Menzoberranzan... We should arrive tomorrow." I was still gagged and tied up, but I narrowed my eyes, scowling. She laughed, taking joy in the fact I couldn't do anything. I sighed and turned my head away, then heard Drizzt wake up.

I looked over at him and so did Briza. She smirked and repeated the news. He blinked, and then growled. "And that's supposed to be good news?"

"Of course dear brother... You will get to see Mother Matron Malice, and Triga here will return to her house and be reunited with them as well." I went blank at that. My family would not tolerate my return, especially in the hands of the Do'Urden head daughter, and would be tortured and most likely killed. She looked at me and smiled again, then at her brother. "Well, better get some rest... Tomorrow is going to be quite eventful." With that, she got up and went back to where the other two brothers were. Drizzt looked at me, and then moved to sit beside me.

"You okay there Triga?" He asked softly. I shook my head. That was all I could do. He sighed softly. "Everything will be okay... We'll get away." I sighed and looked down, shaking my head again. I was thinking about what would happen to us.


	3. Frightened and Gone

When our small troop walked into the cavern that held Menzoberranzan, I almost stopped breathing. I couldn't return to my house… I couldn't return to any drow house here. I would be killed… I looked around, and saw Drizzt staring straight ahead, and I turned and my feet stopped, along with my heart for a moment. The Do'Urden matron was standing on the small rock outcropping that had been my home, and was staring at us. His sister and the others forced us over to her, and I bit my lip, going from panicking to furious and hateful. Matron Malice and I had never gotten along… she had always wanted to see me dead, and I her.

Drizzt swallowed and looked at her, worried. I closed my eyes, dreading this. They forced us down to our knees in front of her and yanked the gag out of my mouth. I winced, and then growled. She looked at me and growled, then smirked. "Finally let your guard down I see…" She said, putting her fingers under my chin. I growled.

"And all it did is cause me to remember why I never do…" I growled, hatefully. She growled and slapped me. I closed my eyes and hissed under my breath, but bit my lips. She turned to Drizzt.

"And I see that you have finally been proven that Lloth's favor and knowledge of magic is more beneficial to have than just pure strength and knowledge of the blades you carry." She growled out. He growled.

"Nothing has been proven except for the fact of why I left this accursed city and people." She growled.

"Well, no matter… Neither of you will have to worry about anything for long… You both will be sacrificed… Of course, she will be returned to her family so they may do the honors." I blinked and gulped. I couldn't return there… I wouldn't even be allowed in there alive any longer than it took to get to the sacrificial table… Drizzt looked at me and saw the fear and panic in my eyes. I looked at him, then looked down at the rock. Malice smirked and gestured to the pile of rocks and my siblings came out and grabbed me, yanking me to my feet. I was the oldest child, the first born, but also the greatest disappointment of my house.

My eldest sister, only a few years younger than I, growled "Greetings, beloved sister…" I growled and glared at her, silent. She smirked. Our oldest brother, who was technically my 'twin', smirked and dragged me off as the Do'Urden's drug off Drizzt. I turned and looked at him and our gazes locked. His seemed to promise to get out and get me away, and mine was of fear and sadness.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter everyone… I had a bit of author's block here for all of my stories except for my Enemy of the Empire story… Its odd… Oh well. I'll try to make up for the length and quality of this chapter in the next few.


	4. Update!

***I want to let everyone know, I will be re-reading and editing my stories one chapter at a time, in order to A. Refresh my memory of them, B. Catch some mistakes made and attempt to fix them, and C. Try to explain some confusion. If you have suggestions on things to clarify or add too, feel free to PM me these suggestions. Thanks for being patient! I promise I haven't quit my stories!***


End file.
